It Came From The Woods
by NoisePollution
Summary: Maximum Ride was left alone in the woods when she was jsut 7 years old. Now 9 years later, fang Walker and his friends are camping un the woods and discover Max. They bring her back how but how will max adjust to living in civilisation again?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So this is the story that got the most votes, so I would like to point out that it's very hard to write things from Max's POV because I'm not sure how she would think or speak in this situation so it's not going to be proper english from her POV because she's been alone for nine years. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

**Fang's POV**

Iggy parked the car in the parking lot and we started to unload our camping gear from the trunk.

Nudge, Iggy, Ella and I were going camping up in the woods this weekend and it was a 2 hour hike up to where our camp site was.

We took this trip every year; we always chose a different campsite though.

This year I got to choose the campsite, I chose this one because I remember camping up there with my best friend when I was 6, her name was Max.

It was our favorite place to go when we were younger, she disappeared when she was 7 though and we have yet to find her, everyone suspects she's dead but I have this gut feeling that she's alive somewhere, she was always a fighter.

Anyways… we loaded our packs onto our backs "Everyone ready?" Iggy yelled "yup!" Ella smiled "omg totally this is going to be so much fun this campsite is sooo close to the lake and the trees are so pretty and jshkgv" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth, Nudge had a tendency to be kind of a motor mouth sometimes.

I just nodded and we started walking. This campsite was farther up into the mountain than we'd ever gone before and we were all pretty excited about it.

It was a long and tiring hike though and most of it was uphill, I better prepare myself for 2 hours of Nudge ranting about shoes and hair…

* * *

It ended up taking us 3 hours to get there because of how often we had to stop for a break but it was worth it.

This place was gorgeous and it was right by a small hidden lake.

We all collapsed on the ground with out packs still on "I could just fall asleep right now" Ella yawned "Unfortunately you can't because Fang and I aren't getting all the fire wood, putting up the tents AND cooking all the food for the second year in a row" Iggy said standing up "alright we'll go get some firewood sheesh" Nudge said helping Ella get up, they walked off into the woods and Iggy and I started putting up the tents.

I looked around smiling, I bet Max would love this is she were here "Fang, man I know you miss her but she's gone" Iggy said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged off his hand "Don't talk about Max" I said gruffly "Okay I was just trying to help you, you can't hold onto her f-" I cut him off "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, a sad look flashed over his eyes and he went back to work, I sighed why am I the only one that thinks she's alive?

**Max's POV**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelling, I hear it, it was Mommy and Daddy, like before when I was tiny.

No, not mommy and daddy, a boy it sounded as a boy. I hungry, very hungry, no food, I don't want to leave my little house here, I made it, me it's mine.

I don't think I can talk if I hadn't talked to myself all this time here. I would not know these words.

Are they words? I don't know, I don't remember. Why did Daddy leave me? I'm alone, I'm sad, I hear voices, are they my voices? Is this real? I climb down from my little house, look for food Max, you need some food.

I see something, is that another people? Daddy? Is Daddy come back for me? No, I see daddy all the time, it's never daddy or mommy, or Fangy. I miss Fangy, I like Fangy.

**Third person POV**

Max climbed down from her little tree house high up, she could still speak, even after nine years isolated in the woods she kept talking to herself so she wouldn't forget, she wanted her Dad to be proud of her when he came back.

Her vocabulary was limited though and she couldn't speak properly.

She spotted Fang and the others from a distance but thought nothing of it, after all, she saw people all the time and they were always just something she created with her imagination. She went to the lake to clean her hair, it had grown down to her ankles and she always washed it, she wasn't sure why she just thought it's something that she should do.

Max took off all her clothes and jumped into the water, she practiced swimming on her own all the time and eventually taught herself how to stay afloat.

She started washing off dirt and she smiled, she liked being clean it made her feel normal.

She wondered of there were other kids living in these trees like her. She her someone yell something she didn't understand "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She saw two girls like her on the shore; Max's eyes widened and she ran out of the water. She grabbed her clothes and ran as fast as she could.

She never trusted anything she saw. Once she made her way up to her tree house she put her clothes back on and sat in a ball oh her 'bed' Max's clothes consisted of her Dad's jacket that he had given her when he left her there, pieces of fabric from when she was 7 and clothes she had picked up that other campers had left in the woods. She learned to hunt on her own.

You'd think a seven year old wouldn't be capable of this but she did it, for nine years.

**Fang's POV**

Nudge and Ella came running back to the campsite with a bunch of firewood, for some reason they were yelling "THERE WAS GIRL!" Ella yelled "what? Calm down" Iggy said "Okay so Ella and I were getting firewood and being useful like you told us too and as we were heading back we saw some girl in the lake, she was really pretty actually but she was naked and then she just ran away into the woods" Nudge said at the speed of light "There's some crazy Hobo running around in the woods here! What if she eats us Iggy!" Ella yelled, "Just calm down other people camp in these woods too you know" Iggy and I just dismissed the subject and Nudge and Ella soon followed.

* * *

We had all eaten dinner and we just sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows now, Nudge and Ella stood up "Well were beat, were going to head to bed now, night" they said and stepped into their tent.

Iggy and I put out the fire and raised our bear pack so no animals would get into out food over night and went to bed.

At around 5AM someone slapped my face; I shot straight up "what?" I said "shh Fang it's Nudge and Ella" they said, "what the hell are you doing?" Iggy mumbled "there's someone outside" Ella said trembling "it's probably just a raccoon go back to bed" Iggy said lying down "no Iggy!" Nudge said slapping his face again "we saw her, it was the girl from earlier" Iggy sighed "If Fang and I go out there and check will go the freak back to sleep?" Iggy said swearing under his breath "yes" they said.

We rolled our eyes and stepped outside and sure enough the minute I shined my flashlight over the fireplace I saw a girl crouching on the ground, she froze and her eyes widened, why did she look so familiar?

Those dark brown eyes and sun streaked hair, was it? Could it be? No, no way in hell, this wasn't my Max, it couldn't be my Max.

Iggy and I slowly walked towards the girl, she fell backwards and tried to crawl back into the dark "are you alright?" Iggy said, she stuttered "I-I-I you real?" she asked, "I'm real," he said confused, that voice, it was the same voice I had last heard when I was seven "Max?" I asked incredulously "I Max" she said slowly standing up "Max" I said smiling "Max are you okay?" I asked "Who you?" she asked, "Max, Max it's Fang" I said walked towards her. Max furrowed her eyebrows and then her eyes lit up "Fangy?" she said getting excited "Max it's me" I said as she ran towards me and into my arms "Oh max" I said holding her close "Max where have you been"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

I stood and watched as the doctors inspected Max, something about it was really unnerving, just watching her sit there like some sort of science experiment. She had a lot of cuts and bruises all over her, she didn't flinch once the entire time they were stitching her up and cleaning her wounds.

I was so relieved to see her again, after all this time she was really here and people called me crazy for thinking she was still alive. They told me I needed to get over it, that I shouldn't be so hung up on her. I missed her but it scared me seeing her like this, the doctors said they weren't sure how long it'd take to learn proper speech, they didn't even know if she'd ever adjust to civilization after being left a lone for so long.

Max's mom stood next to me while Nudge, Iggy and Ella sat in the waiting room. Max's father wasn't here, he'd divorced Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, not too shortly after Max's disappearance.

Max had to stay in the hospital for a week to be monitored by the doctors and then she'd be allowed to go home, while she was in the hospital she'd have police officers and teachers coming in, the police would be questioning her about what happened and the teachers would start working on her speech. I hope they can bring back Max, I really hope they do, she's my best friend.

If she ends up at school I'm worried about how they'll treat her, she hasn't been to school since she was 7 and a lot has changed since then, first of all it'll be a big shock when everyone realizes she's not dead.

Dr. M and I had to sit in the waiting room now while they finished some final blood tests on Max, I couldn't take just sitting here so I got up and started walking around the hospital, Iggy got up and followed me.

"It'll be fine Fang" I heard him say as he walked up to me "How do you know that?" I said without looking at him "Fang from what I remember Max is a fighter, I know what the doctors told you about her possibly being traumatized and never being the same and blah blah blah but Max is stronger than they think. If you remember her at all you'll see that she'll be ok" he put a hand on my shoulder and then we heard a scream come from down the hallway.

**Max's POV**

Fangy saved me, he found me and brought me back to mommy, she told me that I'm safe now. She said I need to learn to talk better and that I'm 16. Fangy visited me when I had my eyes closed, he kissed my cheek when he thought I was sleeping. I don't want to be here with all these strangers, I want to go home. A girl came in with a long pointy thingy and put it in my arm. It hurt real bad, I don't like this.

So I screamed.

I hit the lady and jumped out my bed and ran around, they had all these pointy things in me that I didn't like, a lot of people ran into the white room and tried to take me, no, no one's taking me away again I don't want to go away it's not fair I just got back. Fangy and the other boy ran into the room as a doctor chased me with another pointy thing, I ran behind Fangy's back and poked my head over his shoulder. Fang looked at the doctor and he seemed real mad "Leave her alone" he said "She attacked one of our nurses and practically gave her a heart attack sir we had to calm her down" what does that mean? I think I did something wrong, I was scared.

"Doctor I'm not sure if you know this but Max here was just found living in the woods all alone after having disappeared for 9 years and you think your NURSE is scared? How do you think she feels being poked and prodded with your needles all the time? She probably just wants to go home" I don't really know what Fangy said but the mean doctor looked at his feet and walked out, I smiled at Fangy. He smiled back at me "Max if you understand this you need to get back in bed okay? You'll be home soon I promise, you're only here for a little longer okay?" I shook my head and went back to bed, Fangy started to walk out "stay" I said, Fangy walked over and sat down beside me. My eyes got very tired so I closed them and went to sleep.

**Fang's POV**

The hospital only kept Max for three days, they had decided she'd adjust back into civilization better if she was living in a real home. Dr. M, Ella and I were driving to the hospital right now to pick up Max, did I ever mention Ella was Max's sister?

Oops, Ella had been in too much shock to really talk to Max, plus we'd realized really fast that Max was only comfortable talking to me. It made me happy that I was the only one she trusted but sad because she'd been alone for so long that she couldn't even remember her own family very well.

We finally arrived and walked into the hospital, Dr. M had brought Max a pair of grey sweatpants, old red converse and a dark green sweater to put on, most of the clothes were small since Max was so incredibly skinny.

Max's face lit up with a smile when she saw us, she came and hugged me and she actually hugged Dr. M and Ella, when they handed her the clothes Max ran to the bathroom to change but turned around at the last second and said "Thanks Mom" she smiled and closed the door so she could change.

Dr. M started the cry and Ella hugged her, I didn't cry though, I hadn't even cried when we'd found Max actually, I was more relieved. When Max stepped out wearing he new clothes she was glowing with joy like a christmas tree. "Let's go home" Max said as she looped her arm through Ella's and began walked out of the door. Ella seemed shocked but it only lasted a second before her face twisted into a smile.

* * *

**Still Fang's POV**

Max had been home 2 months now and there was only a week of school left, her vocabulary had advanced extremely fast, the doctors were shocked by how fast she was learning, she was almost up to speed of a normal 16 year old (as the doctors informed us a few weeks ago) she had scars all over fro years of living in the woods with un-treated injuries but most of the bruises had healed.

Max wasn't as thin as she was when we found her, she was the a little below the 'average weight' according to her doctor. She still had to go to her tutors once a week but she didn't mind in fact Max loved learning an new things but I guess most people would after being isolated for so long.

I think I love her, her chocolate brown eyes and her dirty blonde hair, the way she still loved being outside even after years of living in the woods and the way her eyes lit up when she saw me, it was like I was the only person that mattered an-wait Fang stop being so sappy, I swear if any of you ever tell ANYONE I thought that I'll smash in your face.

I was on my way over to Max's house now to go swimming, we'd been going almost every day now since Max loved to swim. I live next door to Max so it doesn't take me very long to get there, we actually have a gate in between out backyards.

I walked through the gate to find Max already in the pool swimming laps "Hey" I said louder than I usually would so she would hear me, ax stopped swimming and looked up at me with a smile "Hey Fangsters" she said laughing, although Max's speech was almost up to that of a normal 16 year old she still behaved like a child, I' not going to lie, I kind of like it she's really fun to be around.

I just smirked and took off my shirt and jumped in the pool, I remember the way Max stared at me the first time we went swimming, I smirked at the memory as Max splashed water in my face "What's wrong Fangy boy?" Max asked teasingly with a smirk on her face "distracted by my stunning beauty?" she asked raising her eyebrows "but of course" I said as I began chasing her around the pool, which by the way is extremely hard to do while swimming.

We swam for two hours and then got out of the pool and just laid in the grass, we didn't talk we just sat there in comfortable silence and soaked in the warmth of the sun. Wow I'm really starting to sound all mushy, I wasn't like this before although I suspect the fact that I finally have my Max back has something to do with it.

Max rolled over and looked at me, I rolled over as well and looked straight back into her eyes "Hey Fang? Do you think they'll ever find my dad?" she asked with curiosity "I really don't know Max" I said sighing, when the police investigated the situation after Max was found they discovered that her father had abandoned her in the woods but they've failed to figure out why, it happened so long ago for Max that she doesn't really remember anything.

Max sighed and rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes "Have you ever kissed anyone Fang?" Max said nervously "Yes" I remember my first kiss too it was this girl that used to go to our school named Lissa and she was really nothing special, at least not to me and I'm sure she'd mean something special to someone someday but I wasted my first kiss on someone that wasn't worth it.

"Why?" she asked "What do you mean why?" I said raising my eyebrows "I mean, why, people act like it's so, so important or special or uh" Max stumbled to remember the word "intimate?" I asked "yeah that but I always see people kissing, if it's so special and means so much shouldn't it be with someone important?" she asked "At the time she seemed important" I said "oh" Max looked at me and smiled and then nudged my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and then nudged her back, I loved times like this, times when the fact that I hadn't seen her in years didn't even see to matter it's like she didn't even disappear that day, it's like she's been here this whole time and we know each other so well you'd think we grew up together.

I wish Max had been there all these years, she belonged here and why her son of a bitch father (excuse my language) would abandon and angle like her out there in the woods just blows my mind.

She's perfect, she's absolutely perfect but I can't tell her it could ruin our friendship and I can't lose her, not again.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I'm not going to lie, I've definitely thought about kissing Fang a lot, like A LOT but that didn't mean I was going to I mean he probably still saw me as the seven year old I was when I disappeared. My brain isn't normal like other kids and I guess I'm 'immature' for a sixteen year old. I think I' pretty damn mature for a kid that lived in the woods on her own for years.

I liked Fang, as more than a friend though, he taught me how to swear which was something my tutors refused to teach me (after Fang told me about it I understood why) I'd be starting school in two months which Fang seem kind of worried about but I wasn't, I think it'll be fun seeing everyone's face.

Fang told me that a lot of people thought I was dead which is very clearly not the case. I'm trying to forget the woods, the dark cold nights and the scary noises in the dark. I act like I love being outside and I do but I can't go back in the woods, I can't be abandoned again.

I just learned the word abandoned a few weeks go which I'm very proud of. Most kids my age take pride in learning to words, then again I'm not really like most kids my age am I?

Right now I'm sitting on the couch watching The Avengers with Fang, I have my head on his shoulder and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders even though it's summer it's pretty cold in this house.

My mom was keeping an eye on us in case we decided to jump each others bones like the sex crazy teens were supposed to be. I think sex is gross, really gross actually and I remember Fang laughed at me when I told him this. He also laughed when I said socks made no sense, I mean you wear shoes to stop your feet from getting hurt but then you need socks to protect your feet from shoes and to keep your feet warm? Shouldn't your shoes be keeping your feet warm? It made no sense.

Yes I remembered what socks are when I was found I just find the as pointless as I did when I was seven. I actually remembered a lot more then they thought I would, I guess I'm just lucky.

The movie ended and Fang yawned "Maxie I gotta go back home now" Fang said "Don't call me Maxie" I said glaring at him "Then don't call me Fangy" he said smirking.

"Tomorrow's my last day of school then I'm all yours he said patting my head playfully "G'night Fangles" I said as he slipped on his shoes and went out the front door "Night Maxie poo" he winked and shut the door behind him.

I love him

wait, what?

**(A/N) There ya have it chapter 2 FINALLY! Sorry for the very very very very VERY long wait, I'm not making any excuses other than the fact that I just kind of forgot to update, I'm trying to update more frequently so don't worry! Chapter 3 should be up in 2 weeks at the LATEST. Thanks for reading! It's currently 3am so sorry if I missed a couple mistakes when I was editing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
